Parakkan Air-force Equipment
Heavy Bombers Parakkan Designation: NG - 1 Description The NG-1 is the only Stealth Bomber that the Parakkan Air-Force poses. It was first introduced 1997, and is still in service today. Parakkan Designation: NG - 2 Description The NG-2 is the Air-Force state of the art heavy bomber, with stealth capabilities. It is planned to be introduced on mass to the Air-Force within by the end of 2017. Multirole Aircraft Parakkan Designation: FA - 1 Description The FA - 1 is going to be one of the newest multirole aircraft within the Air-Force It will also be few multirole aircraft to have stealth technology. However, its not planned to be introduced till 2018. Parakkan Designation: L2 Description The L2 was introduced back in 2006 and is one of the cornerstone aircraft of the air-force. Parakkan Designation: J-20 Description First flight was in 2011, since it was rather successful it has been introduced into the Parakkan Air-Force earlier than expected. Air Superiority Fighter Parakkan Designation: F - 22 Description The F - 22 was introduced in 2005 and sees regular use in the Parakkan Air-force, have taken part in a number of key battles Parakkan Designation: F - 14 Description The F-14 is both a Air Superiority Fighter and a Multirole Aircraft. it was first introduced into the Air-Force back in 1974, and whilst no new planes of this type are being produced anymore, it is still widely used in the Colonies. Military Transport Aircraft Parakkan Designation: C-2 Description The C-2 was introduced in 2016 and is designed to be a high speed long range military transport aircraft Parakkan Designation: A400 Description The A400 serves a number of roles, such as refuelling, medical evacuation, general transport and special missions. It was first introduced back in 2009 to replace the older version. Reconnaissance Surveillance Parakkan Designation: Sentinel Description The Sentinel was introduced back in 1977 and is still used to day, it provides all-weather surveillance, command, control, and communications for the air-force and other military branches Parakkan Designation: Hawk Description The Hawk was introduced in 1998 to begin the process of replacing the ageing Sentinel. It provides a broad overview and systematic surveillance using high-resolution synthetic aperture radar (SAR) and long-range electro-optical/infrared (EO/IR) sensors with long loiter times over target areas. It can survey as much as 40,000 square miles (100,000 km2) of terrain a day. UAV / Drones Parakkan Designation: Gray Eagle Description The Gray Eagle is multi purpose unnamed aircraft that was introduced to fill a number of roles in 2009 Helicopters and Attack Helicopters Parakkan Designation: C43 Description The C43 is used to transport troops and equipment from one point to anouther. It was first introduced in 1961 and is still in service today and used quite heavily by the Guard Parakkan Designation: TB - 2 Description The TB - 2 is a small troop transport and attack helicopter produced to aid grown forces when engaging hostile forces. It was introduced in 1972 and still in service today. Parakkan Designation: H90 Description The H90 was introuded in 2007 to be a multi-role military helicopter. It was developed in response to Military requirements for a battlefield helicopter which would also be capable of being operated in naval environments Parakkan Designation: Osprey Description The Osprey was introduced in 2007 to be a multi-mission, tiltrotor military aircraft with both vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL), and short takeoff and landing (STOL) capabilities. It is designed to combine the functionality of a conventional helicopter with the long-range, high-speed cruise performance of a turboprop aircraft. Please click on Military Equipment to return to the Military Equipment main section.